


missing frosting.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, I guess underage??, M/M, Smut, idk tbh, male!reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: What were you going to do with Oliver? One of your own best friends turning on you... The Audacity.But you'd let it slide this time... only this once
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: Hetalia Reader-Inserts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613152
Kudos: 21





	missing frosting.

It wasn’t your fault. You were born this way, and you weren’t ashamed as it one bit.

But, it would have been better if you were born female, not male. 

Being a junior in high school is tough enough, it being declared the hardest year of high school, but for you it was twice as hard when you came out. You got talked about behind your back, the looks, the whole nine yards, but you could say you were used to it by now.

You weren’t like the stereotypes said. You weren’t a flamboyant female wannabe, you were just a guy who was a little more feminine than most, but there was nothing wrong with that. Going to your closet, you chose a simple [color] sweater and a pair of your dark washed jeans.

After you were dressed and slipped on your shoes, you applied the simplest amount of eyeliner.

And you headed to school.

So, yeah you wished you were a girl from time to time, but you weren’t. The only times those thoughts came to mind is when you thought about getting married, because that was a very slim chance. But it wasn’t like that stopped you.

First period of the day was English, then Statistics, then [Foreign language of your choice], lunch, and ending with World History, Art, and lastly you were the librarian’s aid.

The beginning of the day was pretty normal. Class was normal, lunch was normal, and your treatment was usual. You kept your yourself and stayed quiet. But art class felt different today.

\--

It was only Art I Drawing, just a simple art class. You were only taking it because you needed an art credit to graduate high school.

And there he was, decked out in his usual dark tinted sunglasses, three or four girls sitting at his table, giggling and basically drooling all over him.

Allen Jones.

He turned towards the door when you walked in. He actually cared to notice you when you walked in. That was a first. Even though they were hidden behind his sunglasses, you felt his eyes on you.

Just having him turn towards and acknowledged your presence made you blush. You quickly scurried over to your table which consisted of two of the handful of people that actually liked being around you.

“Hey [Name].” You closet friend [Friend’s Name] greeted as you sat down.

You only nodded with a smile in response, not feeling up to talking today.

All you were doing on art today was shading your still life pictures. You had a substitute. It was a busy work day.

Halfway through the class, [Friend’s Name] nudged your shoulder, careful not to mess up your journal. You only hummed in response, looking over at them. 

“[Name],” they whispered, “Jones has been staring at you for like ever. It’s really starting to freak me out.”

You glanced over at the said male and sure enough, he was, or seemed, to be staring at you. You let out a startled noise and quickly looked back at your work without saying anything on the matter.

You didn't really want to confront what they were trying to suggest. Truth be told, just like every other girl in your grade, you had a silly crush on the bad-boy.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, you dashed out of the classroom.

\--

Being the library’s aid was the highlight of your day, everyday. You were a bit of bookworm, always either doodling or engrossed in the latest novel of your choice. 

You smiled sweetly at the libraian when you walked in, “Good afternoon, have anything for me to do today?” You asked as you dumped your bag behind her desk. 

She smiled back at you with a nod, “I actually do, mind shelving the recent check-ins?” You nodded and took the cart of books and went to work. 

Shelving books was actually your favorite thing to do. Your high school was a rather large school, at least compared to the others around. The good thing about a big high school was the equally as big library, meaning more books to take over all your free time. Shelving books gave you new ideas for the next book you would check out yourself. It even gave you the ability to expand your book-genre interests. But of course, [genre ex: sy-fy, historical fiction etc.] is and will always be your favorite. 

You were going through the Fiction side of the library, putting books in their rightful places. You didn’t realize how engrossed you got into a book you were about to put into its place when someone spoke up. 

“Uh, excuse me, but you seem to be in the way love.” A familiar British accent filled your ears. 

Your head snapped up only to meet the cotton-candy blue and pink eyes of your good friend Oliver. A sheepish smile over took your features, “Hey Ollie… What’s up?” You said quietly as you slid the book back onto the shelf. 

Oliver was a year above you, a senior, he was one of the first people who you told you were gay. Not only this, he was the older brother of Al. The pink-haired Brit was well aware of the crush, since he may or may not have read your journal/diary when you were in the shower, but he used this knowledge to have you come over whenever Allen was home, in the slightest attempt to get his brother to notice you. 

“Oh you know, trying to find a way to slip laxatives into François’s food…” You giggled quietly at his answer, nodding. 

“And how’s that going?” You asked, quite amused as you continued shelving the books. 

“Not good.” He stated serious, but you brushed it off and continued with your work, “But I did come here to ask if you’d like to come over for dinner? It’s Friday, so I thought it would be nice!” He beamed, draping an arm over your smaller frame. 

With a nod you replied, “Sure, I’ve finished all my homework already since it was pretty much a busy work day. When should I come over?” You asked, looking over the shelves, having trouble finding the ‘He-’ section, since the books were categorized by last name, you were having trouble with this one. 

Oliver tapped his chin and thought for a moment, “What time is it?” 

You slid your phone out of you pocket, “it’s 3:23, why?” You look over at him to see him with a gentle smile playing at his lips, not a good sign. If he suddenly starts becoming sweet-sweet and not creepy-sweet, something is coming.

“How about you just come home with me after school!” He spoke up, some of your worries left due to his joyful tone of voice, "Actually why don't you just spend the night?"

“…Alright, let me call my dad and ask first.” He nodded, knowing how strict your parents were. 

You would rather have them strict than hate your existence or your way of life. When you came out to your parents, they accepted the fact that you were gay, and you couldn’t have been anymore relieved. That was probably the happiest day of your life. They still treated you the same as they did before, strict, protective, sometimes a little too open, letting you know what the real world was like. From getting gang-raped to being molested in a cafe. You’re not even sure what was going through their head when the replied to your horror, 'We just want you to be aware of the evil in the world’.

There was a nervous feeling in your stomach as you called up your dad at work. He said it was fine for you to go over to Oliver’s which you were glad. But there was still that feeling you had. 

When you hung up on your dad, Ollie was looking at you eagerly, “What did he say?” 

“He said it was fine, but I need to be home by no later than eleven tomorrow, apparently my aunt is coming over.” 

“Great! You know where my car is parked? By the stop sign?” He questioned as you went back to shelving the books.

You nodded, “I do, so see you after school?” You asked looking back at him. 

He nodded and gave you and hug before saying he had to get back to class. 

After all the books were shelved, the librarian didn’t have anything else for you to do. So you just brought out your sketch pad and began working on your picture you didn't finished in art. You thought you had plenty of time to work on your deawing, but before you knew it, the bell was ringing and school was over. Quickly, you shoved your sketch pad into your bag and hurried out to the parking lot to find Oliver, since you knew how crazy the traffic got after school. 

Thankfully it was easy to find his car. He was already in the drivers seat, so you slipped into the passenger seat. You heard mumbling when you closed the door, you looked to see where it was coming from, you saw Allen in the back seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. When your eyes met his sharp red ones, you immediately turned your body back to the front and put on your seat belt. You looked at Ollie for an explination. 

“I told him he had to sit in the back seat because I wanted you to sit up here with me. So he’s and a bit upset.” Oliver explained as he pulled out of your schools parking lot. 

“Oh,” You glanced back at Al, “Sorry…” You whispered. 

The car ride wasn’t too bad. You and Oliver conversed freely, you were a little stiff because Allen was in the car, but it wasn’t too bad. Al refused to speak, staying quiet in backseat. 

You and Oliver talked for what seemed like forever, until it was time to start dinner. You didn’t have any classes with him, so you rarely got to talk to him. Oliver wanted cupcakes for dessert, which you agreed to help with. He suggested colorful pink and blue frosting, which didn't surprise you. But when the time came to actually frost them, the two of you found out that he was out of sugar and vanilla that were needed to make the frosting. You offered to go with him to the store, but he said he didn’t want you to go. And the reason why he wanted you over for the night was so he could surprise you with something special, you guess it had something to do with 'getting the frosting'. Reluctantly, you agreed to stay. 

Oliver and Al lived alone. Their parents lived back in England, while the two lived here in [other country besides England]. They sent them money every month for them, but Ollie also held held a part time job on the weekend at a small cake shop in the mall. There was a weird feeling filling you at the realization you would be home alone with Allen.

You were sitting on a counter in the kitchen playing a game on your phone when you heard someone turn on the TV. Of course you knew it had to be Allen, but the sudden noise startled you. And with a surge of confidence, you went into the living room to see him there sitting on the couch watching some baseball game. Even though he was suspended many times, he was still on the baseball team, mainly because the coaches signed off so he could still play. You weren’t fond of baseball, actually you weren’t fond of sports in general since they weren’t for you, but you still sat on the other end of couch. 

You caught the stare he gave you as you sat down.

It has been five minutes and you could still see out of the corner of your eye that he was still staring. Why? You didn’t know. 

As if you gained nerves of steal, you spoke up, “I’m not sure if I’m allowed to ask this, but, why were you staring at me in art today?” You turned to look at him, bad idea because it only resulted in you blushing. 

His stare didn’t waver, his face was hard, almost glaring, “Because… I was trying to see what Oliver sees in you.” What was that supposed to mean? 

“What?” Confusion hit you.

“He’s always around you, and I don’t know why. You’re not very interesting, you’re actually pretty bland.” He sneered. 

“Well, Oliver obously doesn’t think so if I consider him my best friend and I his.” You said and crossed your arms, furrowing your eyebrows at the other male.

He smirked at you, scooting closer to you on the couch, “I see it now…” He said as he moved closer to you.

You looked back at him when his face was merely inches from yours, the closeness made your eyebrows relax and your blush worsen, “Now what is that supposed to mean?” You whispered. 

“It means you’re cute.” His breath fanned over your face, sharp with the smell of mint, making you shiver slightly. “I know you like me [Name],” he pressed his leg up against yours as his arm in placed on the back of the couch, “You’re not as discreet as you think, I can read you like a book.”

“What’s it to you?” You snapped, pursing your lips knowing your little secret was out, you were out but you didn't think he payed attention, “Going to run out and tell the whole goddamn school I have 'homosexual' feelings for you?” You were expecting him to blow up on you since you just blew up on him, but he didn’t. 

A low rumbling laugh left his throat as he looked at you with a more predatory gaze, “Why would I do that? Then all the other fags there would know a cute little thing like you was available and I wouldn’t have a chance.” His teeth grazed your neck, making your breath hitch, “And you’re mine.” And he bit your neck. 

You cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. With his head still in the crook of your neck, he pulled you into his lap. Each leg was on either side of him as he rested his hands possessively on your hips. His teeth teased the side of your neck as his lips and tongue helps in nursing a hickey to form. Your hands clung helplessly to his jacket, confused and excited at his actions. 

You muffled your mewls by biting your lip, but Al didn’t like this. He moved from your neck to your mouth. He kissed you hard, his lips moving aggressively against yours while his hands moved up your torso under your sweater. You kissed him back with the same intensity, opening your mouth to meet his tongue with yours. His hands rubbed your sides up and down, your tangled themselves in his hair. 

Heart pounding and blood rushing through your veins, getting lost in the moment, your hips instinctively rolled down against his, making Al grip your smaller frame grunting into your mouth. 

“Don’t do that.” He warned. 

“But what if I do it again?” You teased, a moan ripped through your throat, stopping your words. Al had his hand over your crotch, rubbing your growing erection.

“You want something to happen, right [Name]?” He teased right back as you panted and hung your head as he continued to rub and stroke your hardness through your pants. 

Shamelessly you nodded, “What… what about Oliver?” You questioned breathlessly, his hand still moving.

“Trust me, he won’t be back.” Al replied as he halted what he was doing and picked you up by your thighs, prompting you to wrap your legs around his torso. You could feel his hardness through his jeans against your ass. 

Allen kicked open his bedroom door, not caring to close it behind him as he pushed in and placed you down on his bed. 

You would have liked to look around his room a bit more, but it was evident in your hazy mind all you wanted was for him to rip your clothes off of you and just touch you. 

As if he read your mind, Al stripped off his jacket and tee shirt before diving in and pulling your sweater off of you. 

Your eyes were glued to Allen's chest and abs. You've only seen Al partially nude once, and that was when you were invited to go swimming with Oliver last summer. Being straddled by Al now, with his being close enough to touch, it was an experience you wanted to remember. Your hands gingerly reached out to run along the defined lines of his muscles, wanting to thank Al's parents for their wonderful set of genes. 

"Like what you see doll-face?" Allen smirked, enjoying the feeling of your hands on his skin. Allen let you do as you wished for a minute, but changed it up by grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the pillows above your head. 

His lips placed kisses down the heated skin of your neck, to your chest, paying extra close attention to your nipples. 

"You like your nipples being touched?" He asked before he wrapped his lips around one of them. The action sent pure arousal to your core, making you gasp and shut your eyes to the sensation, "You're such a girl." Allen teased, pinning your wrists with one hand so the other could take the place of his lips, "They're already so hard and still you want more?" 

"Y-Yes, please Al." You begged, voice cracking slight at the end. You would beg like a dog if it just got Allen to move things along. 

"Alright, alright," He reasoned, letting go of your wrists to take off his own pants and underwear, ordering you to do the same. 

The red-head positioned you on your elbows with your back and ass in the air towards him. You knew your arms would probably hurt and cramp up, but you didn't want to complain in the fear that Allen wouldn't take the time to loosen you up. 

All kneaded your asscheeks, spreading them apart to look at your puckering hole, and letting them slap back together and bounce, "You've got a sweet ass [name]." He commented before slicking up his fingers with the lube he grabbed when he took off his pants. 

You blushed and sputtered nonsense at his comment, wanting to thank him, but you were silenced by a wet, cold finger breaching your hole. 

Allen was surprised how easy his finger slid in, making a grin stretch across his face, "You've done this before, haven't you [Name]?" 

The feeling coming from the friction his finger was making made it hard for you to form a sentence, so you just nodded. 

"Did you ever finger yourself and think of me? I know you have." Al curled his finger to jam right up against your prostate, making you cry out a pleasure moan. 

You hung your head between your arms, looking from under yourself to see Allen adding another finger to scissor and stretch you out, "I-I," You gasped again, body shuddering, "YES!" Your voice rose an octave as Al started stretching you out with more earnest and vigor, adding yet again another lubed finger, "I have." A sob ripped through you, you've never been able to reach that far inside of you and felt so full. You didn't care that you were spilling all of your secrets, it just felt so good and you would probably die if he stopped. 

He must have been satisfied with your answer, because he pulled out his fingers, despite your whining, to line his dick up with your ass. Just to be a tease, he merely rubbed his length up the cleft of your ass for a moment, your heady moans and whines music to his ears. But he granted what you wanted and pushed into you.

A silent yell arched up your spine, unintentionally pushing back against Allen. 

"Jesus, fucking Christ [Name]," Allen groaned, ghosting a hand up and down your back along your spine. 

Without waiting for the okay, he pulled out partially and thrusted back in, quickly creating his own rhythm. 

You gripped the duvet beneath you, a string of pleasured noises leaving your mouth hanging open as Al rammed his length into you. You've never felt this good in your entire life. And you thought his finger made you feel full, his dick felt heavenly pulling in and out of your heat. You didn't know when you started rocking back to meet his thrusts. 

Allen gripped the base of your [length and color] hair, his movements speeding up. 

"Al-Allen, Al, oh my god," You said between pants and moans, "Allen oh I'm so close." That tightness in your neither regions just kept building up and building up and you knew you were going to come at any moment. 

"Yeah that's right," His voice was swimming with lust, "Scream my name so you remember who made you come," His thrusting stuttered a bit, he must be as close as you are. 

"Allen, oh fuck." You moaned, your hips pushed back against Allen's and came all over his red duvet. After you came, you didn't care if you got come on you, your arms gave in, sending your top half flush against the duvet.

Feeling your ass clench and pulsate against Al's length, the red-head quickly pulled out and came all over your back, which startled you. 

Still in your high post-orgasm state, you started spouting nonsense, "Oh my god that was so good. You were so good Allen." A dopey smile formed on your face as you looked over your shoulder at Allen, "I'm so glad I'm no longer a virgin because I didn't know that sex felt that good."

Allen laughed a little at your words, from all the time he's had to be around you because of Oliver, he's never heard you talk this much towards him ever. 

"Well doll-face, we can have sex whenever you want, you just say the word." 

Allen pulled out, lumbering off the bed to grab something to clean you off with. 

Your body felt so tired, you didn't move from where you laid face-down on the bed, your breathing leveling out. 

A warm washcloth made contact with your back, carefully cleaning you off. You sat up when he was done to take the wash cloth from him to clean your chest off. 

After Allen threw his duvet in the laundry room and returned with clean blankets, you two laid down, totally ready to sleep even if it was only 10 o'clock on a Friday night. 

"I'll admit," You started, "I thought you were going to be rough." 

Allen had your back pressed up against his chest spooning you, and you felt him smirk against your hair, "Why'd you think that? Do you like it rough? I can be rough if you want me too." 

Your face started to heat up at his words, elbowing him, "Shut up."

\--

The following day Oliver called you up on his brake at work.

“So what did you think of my surprise [Name]?” You could hear his smirk through the phone. 

Just by those words you could feel your face turn red because it still hurts, it was your first time, so even though he did prepare you it was kind of uncomfortable, “Y-You’re horrible, and a sneak, and and and just the worst!” You shouted back in utter embarrassment. 

He just giggled at you, “Awe, was Al too rough? I told him to be gentle with you.” 

“N-No, just shut up! This is embarrassing…” You mumbled before adding, “he was fine.” 

You heard him exploding in laughter on the other side of the phone, making you just want to go over there and slap him. 

Horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @ ren_writes


End file.
